Disclosure
by Venus4
Summary: Daniel and Vala struggle to cope with their feelings for each other during an off world mission that goes terribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Disclosure

Author: Venus4

Rating: K+ for now – may go up for future chapters

Authors Note: This was supposed to be a sequel to my last fic 'Under the Weather' it can however be read as a stand alone fic as there are only a few references back to the first fic. The rest of this fic is almost complete however it still needs editing so I will post it as soon as I can finish it off.

This is only my second SG-1 fic so all comments and constructive criticism are welcome … Please R&R.

Summary: Daniel and Vala struggle to cope with their feelings for each other during an off world mission that goes terribly wrong.

Chapter One

At first she thought she was dreaming, she felt light headed and the bright lights made it difficult for her to gain a grasp of her surroundings. She blinked several times causing water to gather in the corners of her eyes. Reaching up she attempted to brush away the tears before they fell but stopped, silently crying out. The movement triggered a surge of pain through the side of her stomach and up across her chest. Dropping her arm back to where it had previously rested she screwed her eyes closed willing the pain to stop.

She lay still for a few moments allowing time for the pain to pass and memories of the past few days to come rushing back in no particular order. Filling her already tender, fuzzy head. Glimpses of gun fire, panic, then pain took over…. She had been sure that she was going to die, yes, that was the last thing she could remember, but she had been more concerned about…..

Daniel!

Forcing herself to fully open her eyes she took in the sight of the stark walls of the infirmary.

Ok, so that confirmed that she wasn't dead. Or maybe she was and this was the ancients chosen punishment for her. Maybe that was a little hard to believe but she wouldn't put it past them… eternity alone in the infirmary… defiantly not the worse form of punishment but not far from it.

A harsh beeping registered in her ears and she glanced across to confirm that the sounds came from the heart monitor to one side of her bed, which was attached to her chest via a number of wires. She paused for a moment, taking in the sound, just watching the steady rise and fall of the lines and numbers on the small screen.

A sudden sound of movement to her other side made her turn her head quickly in its direction. Regretting the movement almost immediately as she unintentionally jolted her stomach muscles in the process. However this time the pain subsided quickly and she was able to take in the source of the noise.

As her eyes absorbed the sight before her Vala relaxed, not realising how anxious she had been until her eyes settled upon Daniel's familiar sleeping face.

She studied him for a few seconds.

He looked in one piece which had been her main concern. He was alive and she could see no sign of serious injury. He looked almost peaceful but there was no way that he could be comfortable, asleep and slumped in the hard plastic chair beside her bed. His glasses had slipped down and were now resting against the end of his noise, barely still clinging on to his face. She wanted desperately to reach out and push them back up into their proper place.

"We've been in this position before." She whispered, her voice slightly raspy, surprising herself by the gently tonne in which she spoke. "Only last time I was then one watching over you."

Watching the slow rise and fall of his chest calmed her, allowing time for her jumbled memories to fall slowly back into their correct order. His voice played back to her, over and over in her mind. At some point over the past few days she could remember that he had promised he wouldn't leave her that he wouldn't let her go and here he was…. He had kept his promise.

But at what cost?

What had happened to the others?

He shifted again in his sleep, then groaned loudly. She watched as he reached up to rub the back of his neck, trying to ease the cramping that was beginning to set in and then moved again in a vain attempt to get comfortable.

"You might want to try this wonderful invention called a bed," She smiled, speaking softly, trying not to move to prevent aggravating her injury. "I hear their all the rage at the moment." Her voice sounded awful, even to her own slightly muffled ears. "Maybe you would like to share mine." That didn't sound as sultry as it should have done… damn her dry throat.

He didn't seem to acknowledge her for a moment, and then his blue eyes flew open.

Searching frantically and finally focusing on hers.

"Vala," He nearly jumped out of his chair, stumbling on unsteady, sleepy legs to stand beside her. "You're awake!"

"Well observed…." She choked. He looked so worried "What's wrong, are you ok?"

"That's supposed to be my line."

She grinned, although Daniel noticed that the humour didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Well I can't help it if you're slow." Her expression, once again turned apprehensive. "Did…, did the others make it?"

"Yes, and in a better condition than you did I might add." He reached up and gently moved a few strands of her long hair out of her face. It was limp and without its usual shine. "You always have to up stage everyone else."

She snorted and smiled again.

"Of course, I can't have anyone else stealing my attention." Her smile faded. "What happened…, after… you know?" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Daniel sighed before turning and pulling the chair he had been sitting in closer to the bed. "What's the last thing you remember?"

She fell silent for a moment, searching her memories for the last coherent thought before she'd woken up in the infirmary. "I remember telling you to leave but you wouldn't." He reached out and gently stroked the back of her hand as she spoke. "I remember shouting at you and you shouting at me…. But that's it." He voice rose in pitch as she got increasingly anxious.

"Hay calm down, let me get Dr Lam to check you over, make sure everything's alright and I'll tell you everything." He squeezed her hand gently. "Ok?"

She nodded.

"Ok."

(36 Hours Earlier)

He slumped to his knees, and watched his weapon fell to the dry ground beside him, disturbing the dust as it landed. He sank down behind the shelter of a small clump of rocks which appeared to have protected them, and allowed the both of them to survive almost unscathed from the unpredicted fire fight. Well make that currently unscathed as he was pretty sure that within about 10 seconds the woman sitting no more than a few feet away would suffer an immense amount of pain by his own hands.

He turned to glare at her.

He should have predicted a situation like this would arise, missions had been relatively uneventful for a while now. She hadn't attempted to search out trouble and it hadn't found her in months. Unfortunately that had lulled them all into a false sense of security. To be fair on her she hadn't gone looking for it, but it had caught up with her none-the-less and this time had affected them all.

Their assailants had appeared more curious than anything else when they had first stumbled across them before they had shown themselves. Sam and Mitchell had almost, unknowingly, walked into them. They had asked questions about their culture and home lands … until they recognised Vala.

She now sat with her back to him, peering out to the side, scanning the surrounding area, her weapon still in her hand ready in case it was needed again. The fading sunlight glinted off her long hair, making the silky strands appear lighter in colour. He watched as she then shifted round to face him, confirming that their assailants had indeed returned from where they had come… along with their other two team members.

"Well what do we do now?" She looked up at him expectantly. Her eyes quickly glancing over his body, scrutinizing him for any sign of injury. Her gaze stopped when she caught sight of a small amount of blood streaked across the top of his arm. Learning forward she gently pulled away the singed cloth of his green jacket from the wound, looking up as he hissed in pain.

"It's just a graze." He assured her through clenched teeth, his expression softening for a moment at seeing her concern before it hardened once again. "What we do now, is to try and sort your mess out before anyone gets seriously hurt!"

"My mess, why is it my mess." She made sure the flow of blood had stopped completely before releasing his arm, and leaning back again the cool uneven surface of the rocks.

"You honestly have to ask?" He reached into his backpack and drew out a new magazine for his hand gun, then reloaded his weapon, inserting it firmly with a satisfying click. "Vala they took Mitchell and Sam as an incentive for you to return the money that you owe them, I'm just glad Teal'c's now with us!" He closed his backpack and slung it back over his uninjured shoulder. "What part of this is not your fault?" He placed his hand gun back into the holster strapped to his upper thigh before reloading his P-90.

She frowned. "I hardly think that pointing fingers is an effective use of our time," Vala followed Daniels example and reloaded her own weapons. "However I might just point out that it was because of your curiosity that we decided to come to this planet in the first place."

"Well funny enough I didn't calculate the risk of most of our team being abducted in an attempt to repay your debts!" He sighed heavily. "Look, we know where they are being taken and …"

"We will be less likely to be noticed if we go after them alone." She finished for him, smiling. Although her expression appeared soft, there was a glint in her eyes, telling him she was looking forward to the hunt ahead of them.

He shook his head from one side to the other.

"Not what I was going to suggest!"

"If we go back through the gate it will take to long, and the Odyssey should be back in communication range in a few hours…."

He pulled up the sleeve of his jacket and glanced at his watched.

"6.5 hours."

"There you go support is on its way," She reasoned. "We just need to get them out and lay low till they come pick us up." Vala gingerly glanced about before posing off the rock and standing, reaching down to brush the dirt and dust from the bottom of her green BDU's. "We are too far from the nearest gate and…"

"On one condition."

"What?" She held out her hand to help him to stand.

That we stick together, none of you heroics, running off and trying to fight the bad guys single handed!" He took her hand and stood but didn't bother to try and remove the dirt on his own legs. It would probably help later with camouflage.

"As if I would…"

"No more games Vala," He reached over and grasped her shoulder with one hand, pulling her closer and forcing her to meet his eyes. "I'm serious this time!"

"So am I." She reached across and stroked her thumb along his cheek bone. "I won't leave you alone." She drew in close, just millimetres separating their lips. "Remember I've seen you fight and you defiantly wouldn't survive for long without me."

"Vala.."

"I know we don't have time, we never have time!" She stepped away from him and clipped her P-90 to the front of her protective vest. "You are becoming far too predictable Daniel." She laughed before glancing around the surrounding area. "But we have to talk about this at some point." She mumbled under her breath. She turned and moved out of their hiding place and started to walk away in the direction that the others had left in.

He watched her for a few seconds his eyes following her every movement without moving to follow her.

"I know." He whispered back, taking one last glance of her before breaking into a run to catch up. "But it will have to wait."

It was starting to get dark but the terrain was relatively easy to walk across.. well there was nothing horrendously difficult to cope with, only dusty, parched soil, rocks and the occasional patch of greenery. The main difficulty was Daniel's instance that they move in silence. He didn't want them to be noticed until they knew what they were up against. That was his excuse anyway, she suspected his request for silence had more to do with his habit of internalising his anxieties.

He was worried about the rest of the team.

They both were, and although they had been assured that the others would not be harmed unless Vala didn't keep of her deadline, she knew from experience that these weren't the most trust worthy of men and the longer it took to reach them, the more anxious both herself and Daniel would become.

The silence between them wasn't particularly uncomfortable but she lived for the constant banter between them, Daniels sharp wit and bouts of sarcasm consistently presented her with new challenges, but this silence between them seemed un-natural, she'd even go so far as to say un-nerving.

She knew he didn't blame her for this situation.

Their earlier argument had just been a way for them to let off steam but she just had to break the silence.

"I didn't mean it." She spoke softly, but clear enough for him to hear her.

"Huh?"

"Earlier, when I blamed you, cause it was your decision to come here."

A look of confusion crossed his eyes, and he frowned at her.

"I know." Unsure as to why she would think that, they argued all the time and it rarely meant anything other than a way for them both to release some frustration. He looked over at her, studying her expression, trying to access what she was up to. Vala watched as the confusion changed into a subtle grin. "As I told you earlier this is completely your fault."

"Hay!" She growled and stopped walking, her eyes searching the surrounding area. Vala's gaze quickly registered on a suitable item. Reaching down she picked up what she supposed was this planets version of a pine cone, aimed and laughed as it bounced off the top of Daniels head, before falling back down to the dusty ground by his feet.

His shoulders dropped and his head fell forward but he didn't turn to face her.

"Feel better now?" He sighed loudly his tonne however was light and with a slight hint of humour.

Giggling she speed up her pace to walk beside him.

"Much." They both fell quiet again, but this time it was an affable silence. Vala relaxed into their steady walking pace, trying to keep one eye on the path ahead and the other on the man at her side.

Their relationship had changed so much since that first meeting abourd the Prometheus, well maybe not that much, they still conversed in the same manner. However their unconventional friendship had developed and continued to do so. She also wasn't blind she was well aware that most of their friends and colleagues back at the SGC were taking bets on how long it would be before her relationship with Daniel to reach the next level.

But they would have to wait.

She wasn't willing to rush this thing growing between them, no matter how she acted to the contrary, and she had a feeling that Daniel knew and felt the same.

Caught up in her own thoughts she stumbled over a few loose pebbles in her path. Steadying her footing she looked up to catch his eyes… the most gorgeous azure eyes… staring at her. He raised his eyebrows in an un-spoken question 'are you alright?' she nodded quickly before moving her eyes back to the path ahead of them and walked past him. This way she was a few steps in front of him and had no excuses for not keeping both eyes on the terrain ahead, no distractions.

She was slightly surprised when he jogged quickly to her side and fell into step with her.

He touched her arm, gently running his fingers down from her elbow to her wrist.

"How much further?" He whispered.

"Not far, an hour maybe, at most." She answered, suppressing a shiver that travelled through her at his gentle touch.

A sudden noise made them both look up.

A rustling in the undergrowth towards their left caused them both instinctively too freeze.

Both glanced at each other before automatically drawing their weapons… there was no where to hide, no cover except in the direction the noise had come from… they were sitting targets.

Both prepared to run, P-90's held tight to their chests. Another sound reached their ears only this time from behind them. Daniel immediately spun round trusting Vala to defend his back.

With nowhere to run their only option was to fight.

TBC … shortly

Please R and R xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Well here it is Chapter two is finally complete so please read, enjoy and review … let me know what you think. The next chapter should be posted shortly.

Chapter Two

Mitchell sighed loudly for possibly the thousandth time since they'd been taken as hostages and told to await Vala's over due payment. He continued to pace, as he had done for the past hour, around the perimeter of the dark and dingy cell. It wasn't a particularly large room but then what had he expected…. The only light came from a barred window high above their heads on the wall opposite the door, and that was now fading fast with the falling of dusk. At least, so far, they had been provided with adequate water and what he supposed passed as food on this planet.

"Mitchell, you should save your energy." Sam mumbled from her seat on a hard, uneven wooden pallet that had been pushed up against one of the walls along one side of the room. Her short blond hair was full of dust and grim from the journey.

He glanced up at her and met her eyes with a frustrated glare, he chose however not to respond verbally to her comment and instead turned back to focus on his pacing. This was probably the third or maybe fourth time she had stated something similar, and he had no desire to keep the conversation going round in circles.

The hours that had passed since they had been led here seemed to have taken along time to pass by putting him on edge. Finally giving up on pacing he practically through himself down on to the hard pallet next to Sam.

"This is driving me mad!" He growled tossing his head back in annoyance only narrowly missing a collision with the stone wall. "I just prefer to be the one doing the rescuing."

"You're not the only one." She agreed, shifting slightly on the pallet to face him. "We'll be out of here soon."

"You think?"

"You don't?" Sam countered, her eyebrows rising in surprise. "Daniel hasn't given up on me once!"

Cam nodded and he sighed once again. "I think we stand a chance." He turned to look at her a slight grin appearing at the corners of his lips. "As long as they haven't killed each other on their way here!"

Vala's shoulders slumped forward with exhaustion as she tried to control her rapid breathing. Daniel had killed the last of them and she could clearly hear his breathing it was just as laboured as hers. The adrenaline which had kept them both going through out the gun battle had begun to dissipate leaving them mentally and physically shattered.

Reaching into one of her pockets in her vest she pulled out a new clip and released the used clip from her hand gun, watching it for a moment with unfocused eyes as it collided with the dry ground by her feet disturbing the dust around them.

Something made her look up.

The fallen man that had landed nearest to her had moved. He was sitting up and facing her. His weapon ready and his cold, piercing eyes trained on her.

Her weapon not fully loaded and Daniel with his back to her, Vala knew that there was no time to react. Time appeared to slow right down. She could see what was going to happen but there was no way that she could move quickly enough to stop it.

She braced herself, attempting to turn away to reduce damage to her head and chest.

But she wasn't quick enough.

The force of the blast through her off her feet.

Surprisingly the pain wasn't instant, the shock of being hit clouding her mind, pushing everything else out for a few moments that seemed to last forever. Then the pain arrived kicking and screaming its way into her head, shooting up from her stomach and filling the rest of her body. She was vaguely aware of hitting the ground and instinctively she fell still, movement only increased the pain, pulling at the charred skin, tearing it open.

Daniel turned as the sound of the blast registered in his ears. He watched in horror from just a few feet away as Vala stumbled, then fell backwards, smoke from the energy weapon rising slowly from the bloody mess where her green jacket covered stomach should have been. Turning quickly he fired 6 shots into the already dieing man and couldn't stop himself from screaming out in anger as he did so. Watching in satisfaction as the man gasped then slumped to the floor.

Once he was sure the assailant would never awaken he ran the short distance and through himself down at Vala's side, placing his weapon down and reached for her wound. The smell of burnt flesh made him gag several times, it took a few moments to regain his composure before turning back to face her.

"Vala!"

She could do little more than gasp out at the pain. Vala's vision blurred and she barely even registered that he was there until he started to pull away the burnt material in order to inspect the severity of her injury. She clenched her teeth in an attempt not to scream out and Daniel, as gently as he could, examined her stomach.

"Vala!"

He was calling her name. She opened her eyes, that she hadn't realised she had closed and tried to focus on his panicked blue ones.

"Vala, I need you to calm down!"

Calm down!

She was in agony and he wanted her to calm down! Her vision began to darken though she wasn't sure if that was due to the approaching nightfall or her injuries.

"Vala!" His voice continued to nag at her.

"Vala you need to calm your breathing or you are going to hyperventilate!"

She attempted to reduce her rapid breathing and she finally managed to force herself to focus on his voice.

"Good, that's it." He encouraged, running a hand up and down one of her arms, offering comfort. "Vala we're sitting here in the open, we need to get to the cover of the trees." His voice sounded strained. "I'…I'm going to have to move you."

Vala nodded her understanding his anxieties and braced herself for the expected pain that would come with movement.

"Ok."

Daniel leant forwards and carefully edged he moved one of his arms under her thighs and the other beneath her back. He leaned down and brushed his lips across her

forehead in a silent apology, before quickly pulling her close to his chest.

The sudden movement made her scream out in distress, causing him to unconsciously pull her closer to him. Noting her reaction Daniel forced himself to loosen his hold on her, stretching out his arms in an attempt to lessen her pain.

For a moment she could see through the pain, she was aware that she was secure in Daniels arms and that she was moving, but seconds later her senses blurred, pain overwhelming her, taking over completely.

Daniel moved as quickly as he could, stumbling on weary legs and the tired muscles in his arms straining under her weight. He glanced up and attempted to judge the distance in the dimming light, between them and the tree line where their attackers had hidden. It was the only cover close by and would have to do for now.

He dragged his feet across the dusty ground, his mind focused on reaching his goal. Getting Vala to a safe and sheltered area so he could attempt, with his limited medical skills, to examine the extent of her injury was at the forefront of his mind.

Almost there he looked down to check on her and he watched as well as felt her go limp in his arms.

"Vala!" He growled. Reaching the relative safety of the trees he placed her down carefully on a patch of leaves, she groaned as he set her down but didn't open her eyes. "Vala stay with me!"

Making sure her breathing and heart rate were steady he reached across and un-zipped her protective vest. The blast had caught her just below the vest, a few inches higher and she would have been protected from the worst of it. He pulled the vest apart and began, quickly, unbuttoning her shirt, using his pocket knife to cut away at the burnt material stuck to her wound. "Vala, why is it whenever I take off your clothes you're always unconscious." He mumbled, rolling up the black vest top she wore underneath, moving it up to the top of her midriff exposing all of her lower abdomen and the bloody mess left by the blast.

He needed the med kit…. It was in Vala's backpack that he had forgotten to take off her back before he had laid her down. Cursing loudly he reached across and grasped the shoulder furthest from him, "I'm sorry Vala." He carefully removed each of her arms from the straps then as gently as he could he moved her into a sitting position while using his free hand to push the pack out from underneath her. Slowly placing her back down Daniel reached for the pack, opening it and rooting around frantically before his fingers located the med kit. He took it out and placed it by his knees along with her canteen of water.

Turning the cap of the canteen he use one hand to cautiously pour small amounts of water over her stomach, cleaning away some of the dried blood, which was difficult to see in the failing light, and adding moisture to the burnt flesh. With the other hand he gently pulled at the skin, trying to assess how deep it had gone. He winced in sympathy as his touch cracked the dry skin leaving behind trails of fresh blood.

Placing the bottle back down Daniel reached out and opened the kit and pulled out a small tube of cooling gel which he twisted the cap open with his teeth, carefully squeezing a small amount on to the fingers of his free hand.

Leaning over her once again, he examined the wound gently, accessing the rate of blood flow before carefully smoothing the gel over the area, starting around the edges before covering the whole of her stomach.

It was almost completely dark by the time he had finished dressing the wound and the temperature was beginning to drop. He lifted his free arm to his mouth and pulled back the sleeve with his teeth revealing is watch … just over three hours before the Odyssey would be in communication range … they could do nothing but wait.

Vala groaned, feeling uncomfortable, like she had slept whilst lying in an odd position causing her legs to go numb. She slowly opened her eyes, it was dark, so dark that she couldn't see anything. There was a chill in the area that hadn't been there before. She attempted to sit up but an arm held tight across her chest, just beneath her breasts, refused to allow her to move.

"Vala, don't move," Daniels voice close to her ear sounded strained and uncertain. She relaxed back into her previous position, this time noticing that she lay against Daniel's warm body. "I've given you a powerful pain killer but I wasn't sure how effective it would be." His voice was laced with concern. "You need to stay still or you will start bleeding again!"

"Wh…what ha…happened?" She stuttered as she shivered due to the cold. The contrast between the heat from his body and the air around her was extreme and she tried to push herself deeper into his arms.

"Vala you were shot." He felt her close the small gap between them and tightened his grip round in response. Daniel then reached out with one hand and tugged his jacket, which he had removed earlier and placed over her, more securely over the top of her trembling body.

"I..I don't remember."

"You don't need to remember now." He shush'd her. "I explain it all to you later, when we get back." His fingers found her arm underneath the jacket and ran them along her un-injured side in a soothing manor, trying to keep her as calm as possible. Daniel gently rubbed the side of his face against her hair, the occasional silky strand catching on his cheek, on almost two days worth of hair growth.

"Daniel, what about Sam and Mitchell?" Vala spoke barely above a whisper, knowing what his answer would be and knowing what she would say in response, and Daniel new it too.

He didn't respond, he just held her tight, his breath warming her left ear sending a tingling sensation down through her neck.

"Daniel!" This time her voice rose, demanding an answer.

"I don't know Vala!"

"Well leave me and go and get them!" Her voice was strained, sleepy but with no less conviction than she intended to portray. The thought of being left alone in the dark, injured, in an unknown place and in the cold was a terrifying prospect but this time she refused to be the cause of another's suffering.

"I'm not leaving you." In her heart she knew that would be his answer however it wasn't the right one.

"Daniel you must!"

"No!" His tonne firm trying to state clearly that there was no room for further discussion on the subject. "They have been in far worse situations than this and are quite capable of looking after themselves you however are not!"

"Daniel…."

"End of discussion Vala!" He all but growled in her ear. "You should rest."

"Daniel I'm not exactly going anywhere!" She tilted her head slightly but couldn't quite make out his features in the dark. "I can rest here whilst you go and find the others and bring them back to me."

"Vala we are _NOT _talking about this anymore!" She felt him tense up in frustration. "Now how are you feeling?" He attempted to change the course of the conversation.

"I feel angry with you!"

She felt as well as heard him sigh heavily, her head rising and falling with his movements as it lay against his shoulder.

He tried again. "Are you in any pain?"

"Yes, … emotional pain because you are refusing to help rescue our friends!" His responses were beginning to make her blood boil, he could go and be back again in probably little more that an hour. Not that she wanted him to run off into a fire fight without any sort of support but he would have the element of surprise… "Oww!" She gasped out in pain, her increasing agitation caused her to tense which produced a shocking pain to shoot up through her stomach and across her chest.

"Vala?"

She drew in a slow calming breath before releasing it, attempting to relax her muscles. "I'm fine." The pain began to fade as she let her body go lax against his. "Just a sudden pain, it's gone now."

"Sure?" He didn't sound convinced by her words.

"Yes, now as I was saying, Sam and Mitchell…"

"And what about you Vala?" He wanted to shake her, hard, until she understood what he was trying to get across.

"I already told.." He'd reached up and pushed his hand against her moving lips, stilling them and demanding silence.

"Listen to me?" When he felt her nod he relaxed his hand but did not remove it completely. "I watched you fall to the ground after that blast hit you in the stomach and I have spent every moment since then cleaning you up, trying to keep you warm and panicking that you weren't going to wake up. Now there is no way after all that effort that I am just going to get up a leave you to look after yourself when I am almost completely certain that both Sam and Mitchell are fine!" He pulled his hand away entirely, pulling it back to rest against the top of her arm. "Ok?"

Vala glared out at the darkness in front of her. "Fine."

"Good."

She could almost hear the triumphant smirk in his voice, and oh how she wanted to wipe it off his face.

"You're a bastard you know that." Vala huffed, but attempted once again to carefully shift into the warmth of his body without setting of another wave of pain.

"I have been told that on occasion." He laughed, leaning over and placing a chaste kiss against her temple.

"How long until we can contact with the Odyssey?"

She felt him shift and one of the arms around her moved so he could push the light on the side of his watch. She silently groaned at loosing the warmth that his arm had provided and she shivered again. The small greenish glow lit up the side of Vala's face forcing her to close her eyes for the few short seconds it stayed on before the darkness returned.

"Just under two hours."

"Right, so we have two hours to waste." She turned her head so the side of her face rested across the top of his chest. "Daniel what are we going to talk about?"

"What would you like to talk about?"

Vala lifted her chin slightly until her lips gently brushed across the exposed skin of his neck. "I did suggest earlier that we had something to discuss."

She could have sworn that she felt Daniel squirm beneath her but she was reassured that he didn't move away. "Vala I don't think now is the best time…"

"Now is the perfect time cause neither of us has the chance to run away."

TBC... Shortly

Please read and Review xxxx


End file.
